Duo Consilium
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry needs help to make a decision and casts a spell with interesting results... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Inspired by a piece of Fanart by Marie-Angele. Saw the art, and immediately the idea for this fic appeared in my brain - though it took me _ages_ to finish it. Enjoy!**

Harry was sequestered in the library, feverishly flicking through an ancient book. He stilled. This was exactly what he was looking for! He scooped the book up, threw his bag on his shoulder and scurried from the library, leaving a stack of books on the table. He flew to a little-used part of the Castle, quickly checked the map to make sure no one was in the vicinity, and took out his wand.

He scanned the instructions again quickly, put down his bag and the book, pointed his wand toward his heart, and cried "Duo Consilium!"

There was a blinding flash of light and Harry found himself staring at a copy of himself, also holding a wand, whose uniform changed to that of a Slytherin before his eyes. The copy smirked at him, scooped up the book, flicked to an earlier entry, and pointed his wand at his face. He removed his glasses, blinked several times and his smirk widened. Casting them to the floor, he pointed his wand at them and they exploded into thousands of fiery particles. His smirk became smug as he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Harry blinked several times, trying to make sense of what he'd seen. He glanced around, yep the book was definitely gone. "Accio book," he cast, _really_ hoping that the text was the closest book to him, filling his mind with the specific text he wanted.

Within seconds it was flying toward his head. He caught it, and quickly flicked to the spell he had just cast – and checked the warnings. "May create the living embodiment of one choice, or several," he muttered. "_Shit_," he cursed with feeling.

He scrabbled for the map, and scanned it quickly. Yep, there was definitely _two_ Harry Potters. Right, he was _that_ one, so the other one…was heading for the dungeons. Shit! "Mischief managed," he muttered as he quickly scurried toward the Dungeons. Who knew what a Slytherin version of himself would do _there_?

He ducked behind a statue to avoid detection and realised an issue. "Point me Harry Potter," he cast, a second later realising it might be a bit idiotic. His wand spun in his palm, faced first him, then pointed further into the heart of the Dungeons.

He followed the directions, recasting several times, wondering where on earth the other Harry was going. He further he went, the dustier it became. Obviously, this was another part of the Castle that was hardly used. His worry was quickly turning to curiosity, surely there wasn't too much damage the other him could cause here?

He turned another corridor, and saw two figures at the other end of it. He slowly, quietly crept closer, squinting to see better. It was definitely him, or rather the other Harry, and…Draco?! Harry blushed scarlet, the other him had Draco pinned to the wall and was snogging the living daylights out of him.

"Harry James Potter, what do you think you're doing?!" he cried before he could think.

The other Harry pulled back from the kiss slowly, a string of saliva connecting his and Draco's mouths. "What does it look like?" he drawled.

"Unhand him this instant!" Harry cried, reminding himself of a strange cross between Mrs Weasley and Hermione.

"He doesn't mind, do you Draco?" he purred and Draco shook his head silently. "And _no,_ I haven't used magic on him, have I?" Draco shook his head again.

"Like I'd believe that until proven unequivocally," he muttered.

"We both know you're enjoying the show," other Harry drawled making Harry's flush deepen. "Are you just upset I did it first?"

"Don't make me hex you," he growled.

"You really didn't pay attention to the warnings, did you?" other Harry remarked rolling his eyes. "'In such cases as a choice becomes embodied, any harm caused to the embodiment will also be inflicted upon the original,'" he quoted. "You really should have checked it all before you cast." He sighed. "You're not going to let me continue my fun, are you?" he asked with a pout.

"No," Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine," he sighed. "R.O.R?" Harry nodded. "Shall we bring Draco?"

"Until such time as I know he's not under magical influence, we'll have to. There's no telling what could happen to him."

"You're such a Gryffindor," other Harry muttered snidely.

"Well yeah," Harry retorted with a 'duh' tone. "Come on, this is going to be difficult enough, without wasting time," he urged both of them to start moving, he and the other Harry automatically heading toward the set of stairs then knew that led from the Dungeons up to the fourth floor, keeping an oddly quiet Draco between them.

The trio made it to the Room of Requirement with little trouble and both Harrys paced in front of the door, ushering Draco in ahead of them. Harry closed the door behind them and turned to glare at other Harry.

"What?" he asked, his guileless tone not matching his smirk. Harry gestured to the bed that was there along with the comfortable chairs he had asked for. "We may as well be comfortable," he retorted unabashedly, settled next to Draco on the sofa the blonde had chosen, stoking his hair.

"Don't touch him," Harry ordered.

"Why? He likes it."

"Because until I _know_ he's not under magical influence, it's the same as rape."

"That's a little strong," other Harry pouted, but he settled with his hands to himself.

"Rape is whenever someone is not willing, or not capable of making the choice," Harry replied with a huff as he settled on a chair opposite the pair. "That includes an adult taking advantage of someone underage, or if one partner is under the influence of alcohol, substances, _or_ magic. Is it _really_ too strong a word?"

"You've made your point," he huffed. Harry raised his eyebrows. "I stopped touching him, didn't I? And I will continue to, until you agree that he's in his right mind."

"I'm still not convinced he is," Harry muttered, staring at Draco.

"Why?"

"He's too quiet!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing at Draco, who had yet to make a sound.

"The sight of two of us would render most people speechless," other Harry remarked with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, and settled on his knees before Draco. "Draco? Can you hear me?"

"Why do you care?" Draco asked softly.

"Why do I care about what?" Harry asked just as softly.

"Why do you care if I'm under magical influence or not? You hate me."

"I wouldn't want anyone to be in that situation," Harry replied honestly. "And I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I've been incredibly furious with you," he conceded. "But considering I had Snape and Voldemort to contend with, you were only ever going to get third place, at best."

"You're forgetting Umbridge, and Fudge, Wormtail, Bellatrix-"

"We get it," Harry interrupted. Draco laughed. "I need you to prove that you're _you_, and not under magical influence. When did we first meet?"

"At Madame Malkins," Draco replied instantly.

Harry sat back with a frown. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he murmured, glancing at other Harry. "You know everything I do."

Draco huffed. "Surely, it's down to me to decide whether I'm under magical influence or not," he stated haughtily.

Harry bit back a smile. "That's not quite how it works."

Other Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. "Finite Incantatem," he cast, rolling his eyes again. "You're far too used to letting Hermione come up with the magical solutions."

"Letting?" Draco asked, eyebrow quirked.

Other Harry nodded while Harry shook his head. "She liked having the answers, so even when he," other Harry explained, jerking his head toward Harry, "knew it, he let her say it. There's no way he would have gotten out of all those situations, if he didn't have more knowledge than he let on. Though if he'd been more like _me_, he might not have ended up in quite so many of them."

"Hey!"

"You had a definite tendency to leap before looking, and even after being wrong through partial information, several times, you still jumped to conclusions before you had all the facts," he huffed. "If you'd been more Slytherin, like the hat wanted you to-"

"Wait, the hat wanted you in Slytherin?" Draco interrupted.

Harry nodded. "Obviously," other Harry retorted.

Draco looked back and forth between the two Harrys. "Duo Consilium?" he asked and both nodded. He smirked. "Now what decisions could have been that difficult to choose between that you had a full manifestation?" he drawled.

Harry flushed. "Is that why it happens?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did you really cast the spell without knowing all that it entailed?" Harry nodded, while other Harry added an eye roll. Draco sighed. "It was used, in times past, by those that were conflicted in a decision. However, it started to get used less, when people started using it for more complicated choices. The more complicated the choice, the more likely that said choice might become embodied. While the manifestation _was_ helpful in making the best choice, it also carried a great deal of risk, like your double recited," he explained.

"But how is he – you – a manifestation of my choices? He's a Slytherin," he pointed out.

"He is not what you would be if you had been sorted into Slytherin, he is simply a side of you whose character is more suited to my House to yours, which is why his uniform changed. Didn't you notice that Madame Malkin never fits the robes with your house?"

"I _did_ notice that they just had the Hogwarts crest on until I was sorted, then they switched to Gryffindor."

"Exactly, she has a charm embedded in them, so they automatically change to the House that fits the wearer. It makes her life so much easier." Harry gazed into space as he absorbed the information.

"He-"

"Quiet," Harry ordered, and other Harry stopped with a pout. "If he's going to find out, it's going to be from my lips not yours."

"Fine," he retorted, gesturing for Harry to go ahead.

"I was trying to decide whether to follow the path I had planned on, before the war, or not," Harry admitted softly. "Part of the reason I came back for this 'eighth year' was to give me more time to decide."

"And you decided to use magic?" Draco drawled an eyebrow quirked.

"It made more sense than the way Dean chose his subjects for third year; he closed his eyes and jabbed his wand at the paper." Draco laughed and Harry smiled, and blushed when other Harry smirked at him. "If you're not under magical influence, which I suspect might be true, then why did I find you…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to put it delicately.

"I'm irresistible," other Harry drawled.

Harry snorted. "No, seriously."

"He's not wrong," Draco admitted softly.

Harry gaped. "But-but- he's still _me_. And you hate me."

"It seems we were both mistaken on that score," Draco retorted. Harry gaped again. "I hated the attention you got, and lashed out because of it, but I never hated you. There have always been adults more capable of gaining my ire. But then, you understand that, don't you?"

Harry nodded slowly, eyes flicking between his two companions again. "So…is it just the fact that he's in Slytherin colours, or would you have reacted that way…with me?"

"It's not just the Slytherin colours," Draco drawled, sidestepping the question.

"Would you like me to show you how?" other Harry drawled, sliding his arm along the back of the sofa until it rested behind Draco.

"Hey you promised-"

"I only said I wouldn't touch him until you admitted he wasn't magically influenced, and you have," he drawled with a smirk, leaning closer to Draco.

"Stop it," Harry growled.

"Or what? We've already established that you won't hurt me," he breathed, leaning in until his lips were inches from Draco's.

Harry swished his wand and other Harry shot onto the bed, bounced once, and found his wrists bound to the headboard. "Kinky," he smirked.

Harry muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "Sorry about him," he apologised to Draco.

"It's all right," the blonde responded, cheeks pink.

Harry stood, to keep other Harry in his sight – of course – and glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye. _'I wonder if it _was_ because of me?'_ Other Harry smirked at him, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry assured himself that other Harry could _not_ read his mind, he simply knew him inside out. Without giving himself the chance to think, Harry turned to Draco and leaned in for a kiss. Draco kissed him back eagerly, his lips parting on a moan.

"_**Finally**_," other Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry reluctantly pulled back from Draco. "_**Shut up you**_," Harry replied in Parseltongue without thinking.

"_**He likes it though**_," he drawled with a broad smirk.

It was only then Harry realised how flushed Draco was, his breath sped. "Do you like it when we speak Parseltongue Draco?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes," Draco admitted, looking at Harry defiantly.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "You _know_ you want to," other Harry remarked.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me make a decision," Harry retorted.

"Aren't I?" he drawled. "Draco, why don't you join me," he purred. Draco looked at Harry for a moment before he rose, and joined other Harry on the bed. Harry growled, he couldn't believe how annoyed he was, at himself! "_**You could join us as well you know**_," he drawled, smirking when Draco shivered. "_**Or you could let me have Draco all to myself, **_**I**_** wouldn't mind**_."

Harry growled again and climbed over the back of the sofa. "Will you stop it," he growled as he scrambled onto the bed.

"Why? Draco's willing, aren't you?" He asked the blonde who nodded.

"That's not the only factor-"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No," the blonde replied firmly.

"Engaged?"

"No," he said affronted. "I would count that as a relationship."

"Betrothed?"

"No," he replied rolling his eyes.

"So what's the problem?" other Harry asked Harry. "He's not taken, he doesn't hate us, and he's willing."

"_Us_?!" Harry hissed. "_You_ are _me_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he hissed. "And stop trying to seduce Draco!"

"Oh I'm not trying. I'm succeeding." Harry growled again. "You're just upset that he likes me more than you," he smirked, well aware Draco was biting back a smile while Harry flushed.

Harry gripped hold of other Harry's shirt. "Listen you-"

"What? Going to give yourself a black eye? Come up with more ineffectual arguments? Or are you going to kiss me too?"

Harry released his shirt. "_**I'm going to do worse than that**_," he drawled with a smirk. He turned his back on other Harry and cupped Draco's cheek. Draco's breath stilled. Harry leaned in, and parted his lips in invitation. Draco closed the distance between them, his fingers tangling in Harry's messy hair, his tongue slipping into Harry's mouth to caress, tease and claim. Harry moaned, Draco a beat behind.

"_**It's about time, you know**_," other Harry murmured, knowing that Harry would understand him, even if he was distracted. "_**We both know you want him. I knew if I goaded you enough, made you jealous enough, you'd go for what you want**_."

Draco pulled apart from Harry. "That's a little distracting," he murmured, smirking at Harry's flushed cheeks and kiss-bruised lips. "Telling him your methods?"

"Y-you knew?" Harry stammered.

"It's a very Slytherin tactic you know," he remarked, fighting not to grin. "As is doing the thing you know will goad someone the most," he murmured approvingly.

Harry smiled shyly, glanced at other Harry, and with a gusty sigh pulled his wand from his robes and released him. "I know I'm going to regret this," he sighed.

Other Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. "I'm here, to show you that the side of you that you repress, could be let out if you wanted to." He regarded Harry seriously. "You're here, new year, no destiny. You need to ask yourself: are you going to take the advantage of the chance to be who _you_ are, and do what _you_ want, _or_ are you going to follow the path destiny set for you?"

"No contest," Harry breathed, cuddling close to the blonde, looking up at him with eyes begging for a kiss. Draco caught Harry's chin in his hand and tilted it just so as he closed the distance between them for a chaste kiss they felt soul-deep.

"Good," other Harry remarked with a smile once the two parted. "You'll find the benefits are phenomenal." He flicked over Draco's frame from head to toe. "_Please_, don't wait too long. _We_ have had to wait far too long just for _this_ moment. Have fun!" he grinned a moment before he disintegrated into light that soared into Harry.

Harry blinked several times, and quickly took his glasses off. "Huh," he murmured.

"What?" Draco asked stroking his cheek.

"Other Harry fixed his eye sight. I guess when he became me again, that transferred to me." He smiled shyly. "I don't need my glasses anymore."

"I always wondered why you never had your eyesight fixed," Draco murmured, pulling Harry close until the brunet rested against his chest.

"I didn't know you could," he murmured. "Magically anyway. Muggles have a way of doing it, but since it involves lasers, and doesn't _permanently_ fix them, I never really saw the point. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"It's cute," Draco murmured. "I think there's things you've been keeping from me," he continued, putting his fingers under Harry's chin until he looked up at him.

"There's quite a few things," he admitted, shrugging slightly. "The same could be said for you," he pointed out.

"True," he agreed. "How about this: we share the most secret now, and learn the rest gradually?" Harry nodded. "I'll even go first." Harry smiled, gazing up at the blonde expectantly. "My deepest regret, is not what I did during the war, or even the horrible things I did _here_. My deepest regret, is that I didn't handle our first, and second, meeting better. If I had our lives could have been very different."

"What I regret the most," Harry spoke, his voice a whisper of breath, "is that I argued with the hat about putting me in Slytherin. If I'd let the hat sort me where it wanted to, I might not have lost quite so many people, I would have _thought_ rather than reacted-"

Draco placed his fingers over Harry's lips gently. "Those deaths are not your fault," Draco stated firmly. "The fault lies firmly at the feet of the person – or people – that murdered each person, and perhaps with the Dark Lord, no one else. You are one person," Draco breathed cupping Harry's cheek gently. "You can't save everyone, even with the best will in the world. No one can." Harry nodded, and rubbed his cheek catlike against Draco's palm. The blonde smiled, his Harry was utterly adorable at times. "How would you like to get some of those phenomenal benefits?" he breathed suggestively.

Harry licked his lips. "Please," he breathed.

Draco rolled them over until Harry was beneath him, unable to help his smirk when Harry's breath hitched. He threaded his fingers in the brunet's messy hair and Harry moaned. With a pleased smile he kissed down Harry's neck, pausing only to leave a mark so everyone would know the _Chosen One_ was taken, and loosened Harry's tie.

"Feeling possessive?" he teased breathily.

"I need to make sure people _know_ you're taken," Draco murmured as he began unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "You don't mind, do you?" he drawled and Harry shook his head vehemently. "Thought not," he purred and leant down for a messy, possessive kiss that had Harry shifting against Draco restlessly. "So needy," Draco breathed, pleased. "Do you mind being the bottom Harry?"

"No," Harry moaned, grinning at Draco's pleased smile.

"How far are you willing to go?" he asked, stroking Harry's cheek with his free hand. Harry blinked. "Just because you're the submissive, doesn't mean you have no control over what happens between us," Draco murmured. "If anything, you have the most say. You're the one who decides what, and how much. I just do it," he added with a predatory smirk that made Harry shiver.

Harry gulped. "I've only ever kissed before – except for well…"

"Touching yourself?" Draco suggested. Harry nodded. "Do you want to go slow Harry?"

"I _really_ don't," Harry admitted softly.

Draco smiled, delighted, a moment before Harry flushed scarlet. "Harry, you're eighteen, it's okay to be horny, and want sex. I'm willing if you are."

"Please," Harry breathed.

"I'll be gentle," Draco promised, closing the inches between them to give Harry another hot kiss. The moment they parted he tugged Harry's shirt from his trousers, his robe already splayed below him. "This first time, do you mind if we don't completely undress? I quite like the thought of leaving your uniform partially on."

"I-I don't mind at all," Harry admitted, the thought making him hard.

"Glad you approve," Draco purred as he carefully undid Harry's trousers around his erection, and pushed them down to his ankles, his underwear shortly following. "Perfect," he breathed, gazing at Harry's form reverently. "May I?" he asked, hands hovering above Harry's body, itching to touch.

Harry nodded and Draco's hands glided along Harry's torso, playing with his nipples until they hardened, then settled on his hips, fingers splayed possessively. "I want to taste you Harry," Draco breathed. Harry whined. "Is that a yes?" he drawled with a smirk.

"Yes!" Harry cried breathily.

Smirk firmly in place, Draco dipped his head and took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth, lapping up the beads of precome eagerly. Harry moaned a beat before Draco. _**"Do you like the way I taste Draco?"**_ Harry asked, slipping into Parseltongue without realising.

Draco released him with a pop so he could shiver. "You taste so good Harry," he murmured. "Do you mind if I continue, or would you sooner come first from sex?"

Harry licked his lips, Draco's eyes rivetted to the move. "Continue," he breathed.

Draco grinned, dipped back down again, and took Harry's cock into his mouth in a single stroke. _**"Draco**_," Harry moaned. "_**That feels so good**_," he murmured as Draco rose, to bob his head again. Harry threw his head back at the sensation, moaning every time Draco took him deep, and swirled his tongue over the head of his cock. It only took a few strokes before Harry came, filling Draco's mouth with his seed. "_**Draco**_," he moaned again.

Draco swallowed, before he released Harry's cock reluctantly. "What does that mean?" he asked as he settled almost close enough for a kiss.

Harry flushed. "I spoke Parseltongue?"

Draco looked down at him curiously. "You really don't have control over it?"

Harry shook his head, his blush deepening. "The first time, that I remember, talking with a snake was when I was ten. I didn't even realise I was speaking another language until Ron told me after the snake incident." He lifted a shoulder. "If I want to speak it, I generally have to imagine I'm talking to a snake." His blush deepened. "I have no clue how I could do it _now_ without realising."

"Because you've let your guard down," Draco murmured, leaning in close, showing he wasn't upset, and coaxing the brunet to taste himself. He pulled back only when Harry was panting. "So what did you say?"

"Did I say anything in English?"

"Only 'continue'," the blonde replied honestly.

Harry attempted to duck his head and Draco caught his chin, making sure Harry met his eyes. "'Do you like the way I taste Draco', your name, 'that feels so good', and your name again."

"Say my name again," Draco ordered. "I want to hear you speaking my name in Parseltongue."

"Draco."

"Try again," he ordered.

Harry closed his eyes, picturing a snake in his mind. "_**Draco**_," he hissed. Draco shivered. Harry opened his eyes and grinned in triumph. He locked eyes with his snake. "_**Draco**_," he spoke, feeling the way his tongue twisted, his grin widening.

Draco licked his lips. "Good," he murmured, nipping Harry's bottom lip. "Now I'll know if you moan my name, even if you slip into Parseltongue," he purred.

"Draco," Harry whimpered.

"Yes love?"

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously for a moment. "I-I want to feel you inside me," he breathed.

Draco shivered again. "You're tempting me to skip manual preparation," he chided, voice breathy.

"There's a way to do it with magic?" Harry asked softly.

"Men have been able to have children together for centuries, of course someone figured out short-cuts with magic. There are spells to clean, stretch, and lubricate. As well as contraceptive spells."

"Teach me later, do them now," Harry demanded. The blonde opened his mouth to protest. "I want you in me, Draco, _please_," he begged.

Draco silenced him with a hot, messy kiss, making use of his distraction to cast the necessary spells, including causing both of their trousers to pool around their ankles. Harry shifted against him needily, breaking their kiss with a moan. "_Please_," he begged again.

The blonde took a moment to gaze upon the _perfect_ sight of Harry this needy, before he hooked one of Harry's legs around his waist…and sank into the brunet an inch at a time. Harry's moans became lewder the deeper the blonde's cock delved into him. He let out a wrecked moan the moment Draco buried hilt-deep.

"You are _perfect_," the blonde breathed before leaning down to give his lion a heated, possessive kiss. "Do you want slow and gentle, or fast and hard?" Draco asked.

"Fast and hard," the brunet replied instantly. Colour tinged his cheeks.

"I'm so glad you said that," he purred, before Harry had the chance to babble an apology. He waited for Harry's shy smile, before giving his lion what he'd asked for, angling his hips so that he pounded his prostate with every thrust.

They both soon fell over the edge, and Draco shifted until he was beside the brunet, both of them panting hard. Harry let out a disappointed mewl. The blonde let out a shaky chuckle. "Didn't want to…impede your ability…to breathe," he spoke in gasps. He stroked Harry's cheek, smiling when his lion leant into the touch. "I'll need a few minutes before I can manage another round."

"I might need…that long to…catch my breath," the brunet panted.

Their breathing soon even out, and Harry regarded the blonde curiously. "Ask," Draco urged.

"Does this mean we're dating?" he asked softly.

Draco grinned and kissed the lion sweetly. "Yes," he stated. "Of course, I'd prefer to have you be mine for the rest of our lives, but I'll settle for dating," he said with a sigh.

Harry smiled shyly. "Let's at least date until graduation before you propose," he spoke, eyes alight with happiness. "It may take our loved ones that long to get used to us dating."

"They will have to deal with it," Draco stated, stroking his lion's cheek gently with his thumb. "You are mine now, and I am _not_ going to let you go."

"Right back at you," Harry replied breathily, offering his mouth up to _his_ Slytherin Prince for a kiss.


End file.
